Thunder Follows Lightning
by fenderlove13
Summary: A thunder demon and a futuristic priestess start and unusual friendship. Things don't go well between them at first. But as time passes, they can't fight the howling winds of change. Their friendship not accepted by some close friends, a couple of love triangles, and passing high-school is just another day in the life for Kagome Higurashi. Still working on it, I am slow to update.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters and whatever story-lines I used. Starts off when Kagome gets kidnapped, same events with slightly more insight and description. Battle scenes and boring scenes will change/cut shorter in the first chapter. Then it will progress into more free-style. Reviews are cool, critiques are cool, I appreciate feedback (I like the positive ones more) and any future ideas are welcome, I have no storyline in mind, might use some of the original concepts. I'm just winging it. This is my second fan fiction. Please be kind. Rock on.**

Kagome woke up with a dull thumping in the back of her head. A start of a brutal migraine to come. The last thing she remember was fighting the large, bald younger of the thunder brothers. A giant butcher's knife, and other kitchen supplies came to her view. She looked down and noticed she was on a wooden slab. Taking in her surroundings, Kagome realized she was on a cutting board. And she was on the menu. The bald thunder demon was hovering over a cauldron, stirring and humming. He noticed that she had come to.

"You're awake." The large, round thunder demon stated.

"Hey, are you going to eat me!?" She squeaked. Her head was pounding at this point. "Not that. I heard that a cute girl's flesh is good for the hair. I'm going to boil you down and rub you on my head." He replied happily. That moment, Kagome's left eye started twitching with annoyance and felt offended. "I'd rather be eaten than have that done to me!" she screeched. "Shh! Don't shout. If brother Hiten discovers you, you'll really be eaten." he seethed in a hushed voice. The wooden door busted, the eldest one of the thunder brothers and his mate walked in.

"What's this? You've come back, eh Manten." His voice was raspy, light and clear. The kind of voice that was nice to hear but you know that it can sound very threatening when he was angry. "Hiten! Brother!" "Hn, what's with the girl?" _So this is Hiten…the older brother. But the bald one, Manten seems like he's afraid of his brother even if this one looks more human. Maybe I can communicate with him. _Manten started to panic. "Thi…This one's my spoils!" He voiced. His brother on the other hand was laid-back as he spoke, "Don't worry, I won't take her." He glances at his mate, "Cuz you're a better looking woman, ain't cha?" The demoness's expression held entitlement to that compliment. "That aside, Manten. Did you find new shikon jewel fragments?" Manten started to sweat, his saucer eyes held nervousness. "Eh…Oh dear…Ah. That's right…I..I'm sorry brother. I did find some, but uh.." Next thing you know, Hiten punched through his mate's face as he yelled at his younger sibling, "Don't tell me you let them get away!?" "Eek! I'm sorry, brother!" "Jeez, there's nothing for it." _Okay, looks can be deceiving. He's worse than Manten! I can't believe he just punched a hole though her face! Yeesh!_

Hiten and Manten were discussing about the shard. "What? The fox brat is carrying a Shikon fragment?" "We gonna go get it, Hiten brother?" "Of course we are. Let's go!" _Good, this'll be my chance to escape. _"Wait a sec, bro…" Manten held the giant butcher knife in his hand. Kagome saw the knife coming down at her at a fast speed and got out of the way just in time as she screamed. A second later and she would've been chopped into two. "Wha…What are you doing!?" "I'm gonna kill you so you can't escape, of course. Cuz you'll become my precious hair restorer." He replied with a smile. "Wait! If you kill me or something then…" _Think Kagome!_ "If I killed you or something then?…" "Um." _Right! This'll work!_ "You'll lose your chance to get the Shikon Jewel!" Hiten was faced away from Kagome, but his red eyes looked at her. His expression held interest in what she had to say. Kagome thought of what to say next, "You guys, have you heard of Inuyasha? He's pretty strong you see…" Hiten was now facing her as he asked, "He's strong? Isn't that guy a half-demon?" Kagome insisted further, "He _is_ strong. Because, Inuyasha has already…collected almost all of the Shikon fragments, you see?" Both brothers' eyes shined at the thought of defeating Inuyasha and taking the almost full jewel as they both simultaneously said, "What?" _Alright! I've got their full attention! _Hiten moved closer and sat down next to Kagome, "Oi, You better not be lying." Kagome had a devious, mischievous look as she thought of what to say next. "Heh, Th-The thing is, Inuyasha is in love with me. If you say you'll exchange me…He'll obediently give up the Shikon fragments in return!" "Hiten, brother. Her story's obviously a lie." "I might believe it." He stood up and grabbed the collar of Kagome's shirt, lifting her to her feet and sending a breeze down her chest along with Hiten's eyes which went unnoticed by her. Hiten said to Kagome, "However, if it turns out you made all this up then…" He let go of her shirt and his long lean fingers tilted her feminine face close to his own, his red eyes against her brilliant blue ones. He was much taller than her as he looked down, inspecting her face. He grinned and softly spoke to her, "I'll open up a hole through this pretty face of yours…Understand?" He caressed her soft delicate face with her thumb. Kagome tried not to show her fear but her eyes betrayed. _This guy with the big forehead…He's serious!_

_Meanwhile…_

Inuyasha, Myoga and Shippo finally reached the mountains where the Thunder Brothers lived. They hoped that Kagome was still okay, and not eaten as Shippo had said. As per usual, they started bickering. They ceased their bickering as soon as the weather started to change. Black, roaring thunder clouds filled the already gloomy dark grey clouds enhancing the ominous feel. Crackling lighting bolt struck down at Inuyasha which he barely dodged. Above, Hiten was floating dominantly with his lighting pike in one hand, red eyes glowing. "Heh. Dodged it, eh?" He spoke. "Is it you, bastard? This half-demon scum called Inuyasha or whatever?" Myoga informed Inuyasha,

"Lord Inuyasha, it's the elder thunder beast, Hiten." Shippo squeaked at Hiten,

"He-Hey! What happened to Kagome!?" Hiten's expression was smug as he spoke, "Heh, don't worry. I haven't eaten a single finger, yet. Manten." That was his cue to show up and show Inuyasha that his precious beloved was safe. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled with excitement. "Kagome!" _She's alive, huh._ Inuyasha was relieved that the brothers were true to their word, his face eased a little. "Hmm, looking at that face, I'd say the girl's story is true. The Shikon fragments, hand them all over! You want to save your beloved woman don't you!" It was a demand more than a question. Inuyasha's face went from ease to dumb just as Kagome's face held a childish grin who just got caught fibbing. They were both speechless. Inuyasha was the one to break the silence, "Hey wait, who's this 'beloved woman'?" Kagome nervously answered, "Wha…What are you being shy for?" Manten looked to Kagome and said to her as he patted her head, "Bitch, you lied after all, huh." Kagome being a little cheeky played semi-innocent and blushingly grinned. Inuyasha just couldn't play along. "Keh! Who'd hand over the precious jewel fragments for someone like you!?" Kagome sighed on the inside, frustrated that Inuyasha couldn't play along and being rude about the situation. "Wha-What's with you!? Are you intending to cast me aside!?" "Cast you aside!? That sounds just like we're a loving couple, doesn't it!?" Hiten getting bored by their bickering, he got the information he wanted. "Looks like the part about the fragments is true, huh? I'm gonna kill you and find your corpse!" and he lunged at Inuyasha. "I'll beat you back!" Inuyasha retorted.

The two started their battle, Inuyasha was strong enough only to hold back Hiten's lightening attacks. With brute strength, Inuyasha pushed back Hiten. "Heh, looks like you just have massive power doesn't it…" Inuyasha knew that Hiten would be a hard opponent to tackle. They fought hard, Hiten was entertained and having fun having a challenging foe for a change. Up on the storm cloud with Kagome and Manten…Kagome was watching the battle, worried about Inuyasha and Manten was cheering on his brother. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Go for it Hiten brother! I'll back him up." Hi mouth glowed with his dense lightening attack. Kagome had to stop him! "Hey! Both of you attacking is unfair! Hph!" and pushed him off the cloud, altering his attack the ground below him as he fell. The cloud that Kagome was on dissipated and started falling. Inuyasha tried to catch her but was blocked by Hiten's oncoming attack. Luckily for Kagome, she didn't fall to her death, she fell on Manten. It was almost a soft landing if it hadn't been for bouncing off his belly and then landing on the gravel covered ground. Kagome hid behind a bolder and thought how she can fight him. Before she could do anything, Manten jumped over the rock and found her. She kicked, punched scratched but it didn't do much to him, she knew none of it would work but she wasn't going down without a fight. They somehow moved away from the boulder and now fighting in a clearing. She grabbed the arrow that still stuck out of Manten's snout and stabbed it in the forehead which the jewel shards were embedded. She accomplished that much and was stopped when Man put his hands around her delicate neck and started strangling her. Shippo bit hard into Manten's neck hoping he'd let go of Kagome. Instead, he let one of his hands go and started beating on the little fox profusely. Shippo refused to let go no matter even if he died, tears in his eyes he bit harder. Kagome cried out for Inuyasha even though what came out was almost inaudible. Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up her cry for help and threw his Tessaiga at Hiten, his intent on impaling Manten completely. "Fool! What the fuck are you throwing at!?" Hiten mocked. "What I was aiming at!" Inuyasha retaliated. Hiten looked behind him. His brother had Inuyasha's sword struck through him. "Man..Manten…" Hiten's eyes glistened bright red with panic and unshed tears. Hiten flew at Kagome and his dead younger brother, and shot a lighting bolt in the direction to blow Kagome away but intently missing her. She was knocked unconscious as Hiten kneeled beside Manten. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome as she come to. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I failed to take the Tessaiga although you went to the trouble of saving me." "Keh! Stop that worring! Even without that worthless sword, that kinda guy'll…"

A terrible sorrow and sadness filled the surrounding area, both Kagome and Inuyasha were interrupted by it. A pain filled animalistic cry filled the air. Hiten cried out of anguish of losing his brother. Tears shamelessly ran from his sorrowful red eyes, his handsome face contorted in distress. "HOW CRUEL! MANTEN'S DEAD!" Kagome felt a pang of sorrow and guilt for him even though they were enemies. She felt sympathy for him, demon or human, family is family and losing a member is just as hard no matter what species you're are. She remembered how cocky he was and how he carried himself so proudly earlier when she was still in their captive, now he was just a man who lost his beloved brother in a battle. She saw him holding his brother, his teeth and fangs bared as tears ran like rivers on his brother's large abdomen. Her ached for him. "He's crying." Hiten gouged his hand into Manten's chest and ripped his still heart out. "This is so you can stay with your brother forever." He shakily spoke with a stuffed nose. He bit into the fresh heart of his brother and devoured it. Kagome was disgusted and confused by it. Myoga briefed that he's eating his spiritual power.

"Which means that darn Hiten has gained all of Manten's powers for himself. Be careful lord Inuyasha." Myoga warned. Inuyasha spoke, "That's fine Myoga but…where've you been until now?" Kagome ganged up on Myoga, too. "I bet you're been running away to a safe place haven't you?" Inuyasha was grinding Myoga on how cowardly he always is. The three barely missed the lightning blow that came from Hiten. It was more powerful than before. Myoga was right, Hiten absorbed his younger brother's powers and he was stronger than ever. "Kagome, get as far away as you can and hide!" ordered Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and did as she was told as she held on to Shippo. Inuyasha and Hiten were fighting more seriously. Hiten was enraged by the death of his brother. He wanted to end Inuyasha, sooner the better for him. Hiten's blood covered mouth and red eyes filled with rage was a sight to be frightened of, he yelled at Inuyasha. "My dear younger brother!… I will never forgive you!" The aura of the place was so heavy with hatred and vengeance. Everyone knew, what Hiten felt will not be subdued even after he killed Inuyasha. He had no choice, Inuyasha had to kill him once and for all. Hiten's ability of flight had the upper hand in the battle. Kagome needed to destroy one of Hiten's wheels that was giving him the advantage. Shippo transformed a leaf into an arrow and himself into a bow. It was an awkward shaped bow but Kagome had to go through with her plan. She aimed, prayed to hit the mark…and fired! Bang on, she did it! It made Hiten lose his balance enough to stop flying. At that moment, Inuyasha seized the moment and slugged Hiten hard on the face and sent him flying. He skidded face-first in the gravel. He looked shocked and took a moment for things to register. "That was the first time that I've ever been hit in the face…" _Well, there's always a first for almost everything…_ Kagome thought. Hiten composed himself and generated immense heat from himself, his demonic aura grew triple in seconds. Heat and light. He was bright and glowing like the sun itself. "THIS IS THE END BASTARD!" growled Hiten as he lunged for Inuyasha with this thunder pike. Inuyasha held on to the scabbard for dear life, one touch of Hiten's lightening drenched body or pike and it's over. The scabbard started to crack. Inuyasha was at a stand-still, Hiten was going to kill him. _I got him now! He will die!_ thought Hiten. Kagome and Shippo couldn't get close enough to retrieve the Tessaiga. Just as the scabbard almost broke in two, the Tessaiga came flying at Inuyasha as if the scabbard was calling out to the sword. In an instant, Inuyasha caught the sword and sliced Hiten's chest and grazing his face. A blood line went down his handsome face and blood rushed out of his chest like a broken dam. He fell to his knees and toppled over, his eyes still open. It was over. _I've lost…to a half demon?_ and everything went blank for Hiten.


	2. Aftermath

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, relieved that he lived, and remorseful Hiten had died even though there was no other choice in the scenario. They decided to head back to Kaede's for a bit and treat Inuyasha's wounds. Kagome looked at Hiten's lifeless body and then over to his brother's body with melancholy eyes. Even though they were trying to kill them, she felt sadness and guilt that they had to die. It was life or death, survival of the fittest. She told Inuyasha to start the journey back without her, she would be able to catch up since Inuyasha would be slowed down slightly by his injuries. Kagome looked at Hiten and saw the jewel shard, tainted, she took them and purified them. Then picked up Hiten's broken thunder pike and stuck it into the ground above his head. She knelt beside him and closed his blank red eyes that once shone of arrogance and passion for the fight. Riga mortis hasn't set in yet so she repositioned his body. Back on the ground, face up, arms at his sides. He was very heavy, heavier than she ever expected him to be. _Maybe it's because of his armour? I wonder if it has anything to do with being a demon?_ When she was finished with him, she gave the same treatment to his younger brother, and purifying the jewel shards. Thankful that all she had to do was roll him on his back which took a lot of her strength. The gaping hole in his chest was enough to waken her gag reflexes. She remember seeing some wild flowers around, so she picked enough for two bunches and placed each bundle on top of their chest. _I'm sorry things ended this way, rest in peace Thunder Brothers. You were indeed, formidable opponents. _She picked up her yellow back-pack and started running towards Inuyasha and Shippo in the distance.

During her run, she couldn't stop thinking of everything that has happened. A nauseating feeling in her gut was present. She couldn't shake off the feeling that Hiten would somehow still be alive end up coming after her and Inuyasha. _Naw… He wouldn't. I saw him, he couldn't be anymore dead! Get a hold of yourself Kagome!_ Her thoughts were cut off by Inuyasha and Shippo arguing over something. Inuyasha punched Shippo on the head and she yelled from the distance, "SIT!" "You wench! What'ya do that for!?" "Abusing Shippo." And so they made it to Musashi's Domain and Kaede's village.

_Meanwhile…_

Hiten laid still as a corpse, he felt the breeze caress his skin. His eyes heavy and impossibly hard to open. The sweet smell of wild flowers on his chest wafted to his nostrils along with other scents. His dried blood, Manten's body, and lingering smells of a fox, a half-demon and a soft scent of a young girl was still present. Hiten finally opened his eyes and looked down his chest to see a bouquet of wild flowers, above him was his broken thunder pike that stood erect, to his left and yonder was his brother. However, he sensed no life from him. A tear rolled down the side of his cheek, and stopped himself from rehashing his pain and sadness. He didn't want to feel it. _What the hell am I going to do now? I smell the girl all over me, it must've been her that did all this. Why did she feel the need to go through the trouble? Heh, humans…I'll never understand them._ He slowly got up, his chest burning. He picked up his broken thunder pike and slowly made his way towards his younger brother. He noticed that he too, had a bouquet of wild flowers on his chest covering the hole where Hiten gashed when he shucked his heart out. _For him as well?_ He wanted to go back to his home and tend to his wounds. He summoned the charcoal thunder cloud for Manten and himself to be carried on. He arrived home, his younger sister Souten saw him carrying Manten's body over his shoulder. He struggled to carry him with his current injuries.

"Brother Hiten! You're covered in blood! You're chest! And your face-!" "I'll be alright." "Ma-Manten, is he alright?" asked his little sister Souten, panic stricken her raspy voice. Hiten looked at his sweet younger sister with sad eyes and spoke gently to her, "No, he won't be alright, Souten. He hasn't been for some time now. He was killed." Souten's red eyes started to glisten with tears. Hiten put his brother down, he needed to give him a proper burial after he tended to his wounds. "Souten, I'm going to bury him after I get my wounds taken care of…would you help me bury our brother?" With a stuffed nose and tears rolling down her cheeks she replied shakily, "Y-Y-Yes." "Thank you, baby sister. I am going to get cleaned up now." Souten nodded, she went to Manten and hugged him even though he couldn't hug her back ever.

Hiten stripped off his armor and clothes. He untied his hair, letting his hair unravel into a long wavy curtain of black and stepped into the hot steaming bath water. The scalding hot water felt good against his skin, washing away the caked-on blood, cleansing his entire being. He sunk his entire body and floated in the over-sized bath. He took a deep breath and went under the water. He washed himself roughly and touched his face, the gash was already healed and probably without any scarring. His chest was still raw, every time his gash came in contact with the hot water it stung, but Hiten ignored it, his mind was still heavy with sadness. Unshed tears pooled in his eyes, yet he refused to cry anymore splashing hot water in his face. _These aren't my tears, just the hot water and steam rolling down my face. _He told himself. He thought of other things, his sister or anything to keep his mind off of brother. His mind somehow wandered to that girl with the blue eyes and weird kimono, and how she tried to give them a burial. He thought of how badly he treated her, and in return she still gave him respect and sincerity. He felt guilty but for only an instant, his pride brushing it away like dirt. He remembered threatening her, about how he'd punch a hole in her pretty face. And pretty she was, way more than that demon whore he brought home. It would've been a pity he had to resort to that. Now that he thought about it, he'd have a lot of trouble going sealing his convictions. _I'd never seen blue eyes on a human before. Her skin was very soft, so fragile when I held her face with my fingers. Heh…Whatever._ He finished cleaning himself, dried off and donned his fresh sleeve-less kimono and haori. Hiten looked at his armor which now had a terrible crack down the chest and thought of getting it repaired, he scowled and decided to get a new one made, with better materials next time. He walked back to the entrance to see Souten cleaning up Manten's wound, he was looking better, even though his eyes were starting to sink in to his skull.

Hiten and Souten buried him in the back of their house and erected a tomb stone for their dear brother. Now it was just him and Souten. First it was their father, then their mother…now their brother. When mother and father passed on, the three of them made a pact to stay together since they were all they have left…the last remaining bloodline of the thunder demons. He looked at his little sister who resembled so much like him and smiled warmly. _At least I have you left…_

Meanwhile…

It was the break of dawn after a rough night. After the incident at the temple with the spider heads, Inuyasha felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Whether he liked it or not, he was falling for Kagome. Maybe it was when she shed tears for him in that temple? Maybe it was because she cared for him? Maybe she reminded him of Kikyo? Or maybe all of the above… "_Does she feel what I feel, too? But Kikyo…I can't just forget her and move on."_


End file.
